A Lowley Vampire
by shikonprincess13
Summary: Alucard's life as I describe it as he walk's down the path of being torn between two love's and only has a choice to choose one
1. Chapter 1

I moved swiftly and softly as I scurried through the dark night

I moved swiftly and softly as I scurried through the dark night. It was darker tonight which was funny considering the full moon that hung ever so diligently in the sky. My red coat moving like a kite behind me, my glasses shining off of the moons reflection. I sometimes hated nights such as these for the mere fact that it made my enemies think they had the advantage and in that sense it made them think that they were better then me. I would prefer to just get in and out, done. Try to avoid getting blood on my coat and maybe get back to Headquarters on time to witness my fair master sip from her ancient china set.

I saw Seras come behind me almost in worry. Her lips were contorted in a small o shape and she came towards my cloaked figure, calling me in her thick British accent.

"Master?"

She called out, daringly touching me on the shoulder while she kept her gun in one hand. I turned towards her. I was happy for the fact that I was waiting for my favorite enemy to arrive so I dismissed the physical contact for tonight.

"Yes Seras, what is it you want?"

I asked, my voice sounding almost too gruff to even myself. I looked at her through the corner of my glasses. She perked up slightly, like she wasn't expecting me to answer her. Was I that harsh, I don't think I'm that mean to her. Considering my background and hers, we are both probably used to much more tormentave responses.

"Where is the man whom Lady Integra speaks? Does he not wish to shadow our path tonight?"

She whispered. She really did sound like some lost school girl sometimes. And depending on when she used it, it was rather annoying. I ignored the urge to back her up against a wall for what she had done before because deep down inside this ruthless vampire I probably did have some feelings for the newly developed woman.

"I'm not sure Seras. But I am through with waiting for this fool, let us leave."

I said swiftly and turned. My coat moving the way my lanky body had. I breathed out loudly and then lifted up my cellular phone lady Integra had left me with incase anything were to happen during the battle in which I would need some assistance. Now, knowing me, Alucard, The great vampire who lived through centuries and slaughtered all, I wanted to laugh at the fact that she thought I needed assistance but I know that I am the servant and Lady Integra Hellsing, is my master.

I dialed her number quickly, the sound of her voice exciting the demonic blood in me. She murmured this to me.

"So I assume that you are finished with him?"

I heard her ask. She did sound masculine depending on what she was doing before she answered the phone. Don't get any smart idea's Lady Integra is of virgin blood, this I am sure for of the night she looses her virgin blood I shall be the one to drink of it. That is right, I, Alucard the great, Shall be the one that is destined to take the virginity of Lady Integra Hellsing. A true honor it will be.

"No, the scoundrel is probably busy, doing something or someone for he has yet to darken my footsteps. What shall I do my master?"

She shivered over the phone; I can feel it as well as hear it as she breathed in harshly. She loves the way that I talk to her I know she does. This is why before her father died he entrusted her virginity to me. Should she be faithful to anyone before hand which is her birthday this year then I am to be put under strict orders from Lady Integra's butler.

"Go ahead and leave Alucard. You're under free jurisdiction."

I turned to Seras and quickly thanked my master and then I shook my head in the direction home. I wasn't returning home, I loved it when she said my name, a tad too much actually. I had to take care of a specific problem after she may say my name for I only picture her beneath me. Two bodies mingling in a heated passion while her hair fan's out on either side of her. While I give her pleasure to the utmost level's.

Damn my thoughts. I can't be like this in front of Seras it has happened once and I don't need it to happen again. She has just so happen to have caught me once before while I was relieving my self from the tantalizing touch Lady Integra had given me. She touched me with her finger on my chest. It was enough to set me off so I ran, thinking that no one had seen me. Obviously Seras had and followed me because she wanted to tell me something. She caught me half way through. Me utterly pissed off, her jittering like a school girl.

Another perfect example of why I hated the scrawny school girl act. No doubt she was probably going to be trapped underneath a man and his loins sometime in the very near future. It couldn't be me for the minor fact that as Lady Integra was not supposed to have another one to take her virginity the same went for me. I was not supposed to give myself to another woman until Lady Integra's birthday which couldn't approach sooner.

"Alright Seras, time to go home."

I said to her because it seemed that with my head jerk she didn't get the point to move along. I moved myself to the long path way home and then heard her quickened footstep's as she followed me almost matching my step perfectly. She was most defiantly loyal, that is one thing that I have to say about Seras. She was being hunted and hopefully someday raped by a vampire and on the verge of death when I found her yet she refused to give up. That is why I changed her to a vampire. That is why I soon found myself falling in love with both her and Lady Integra which is my dilema. I have fallen in love with none other then my Lady Integra Hellsing; she is my master I am not supposed to love someone such as her. She is my master I am the servant. The lowly vampire servant.

My pace quickened and then I quickly started to run, my _problem_ had calmed down and now I was alright to go home and rest in my coffin and await another day.

I must admit to myself, that even though I am a vampire I do have the feelings of a man, the only difference with me is the fact that I age not. It pain's me to know that one day my dear lady Integra will wither away and die while I have to watch another reincarnation of Integra walk the earth even though I know that I will eventually fall in love with that one and she too will wither and die. Tis the life of me the lonely vampire.

Sooner then I thought I found myself walking up the steps to where I stayed in Lady Integra's great mansion. Somehow my feet refused to walk to my room. As if I was in a trance of some kind I walked straight to where I knew to be Lady Integra's bed chambers. I opened the door and immediately saw the lumpy imprint of Lady Integra sleeping in her bed. I hovered closer to the bed, my mouth watering at the thought of how many things are going to transpire in this room as of Lady Integra's birthday.

She suddenly stirred, maybe she felt me sit down on her bed. Her bed was so soft, perfect for what we would eventually do here. She sat up and looked at me; she looked confused as to why I was in her bed chambers. I choked on the word's bubbling in my throat and I am thankful that they did for the mere fact that depending on what I say I might be detrimental on our relationship.

I finally took notice as too what she was wearing at the moment in which I barged into her room. She was wearing something, that for the first time since she was that young 13 year old when she first ran the company, showed off her tremendously beautiful hourglass figure. It was a pale blue, silk color and it showed off her obvious bust. Her hair was out and the way it pored down her shoulder's and eventually started to pool on her sheets, made her glow. Like a goddess in the midst of this lowly vampire.

"What are you doing here Alucard?"

She asked me. I looked at her, my Adams apple quivering; trying to figure out the word's to explain why I was there. My breath caught in my throat as she lifted a delicate hand to come and caress my face. I closed my eyes and pushed my cheek into her palm, it was soft and delicate unlike mine which were worn and calloused from all my year's of fighting.

"Alucard, it's painfully obvious of your affections towards me. I respect the fact that a vampire of your nature has held itself from doing things that even a woman of myself would cringe to think about."

My breath hitched, how she knew that I was in such deep love with a woman such as herself I was unaware. I thought no one had a clue and that is why I like my position. I was the servant that she called in emergencies, the one she needed a shoulder to cry on, and the one to get rid of problems. My eyes opened wide and I took off my eye glasses and placed them on the bed next to her flawless form. Then I removed my hat and put it along side my glasses. I took her hand that was still on my cheek and then I kissed it delicately.

"Forgive me, my lady; for I think I shall never darken this mansion's doorstep after this."

I reached out, with that being said, and I kissed her on the lips. The first ever bold thing I had done other then barge in her room and sit next to her. She gasped, and the thing that spiked my interest even more then that was the fact that she actually kissed me back. And this dear reader is what I despise the most about this romantic scene.

Both I and Lady Integra turned our head's, forcefully drawn out of our passionate kiss to see a teary eyed Seras standing there. She dropped her gun on the floor and then moved her shaky hand from the door knob and ran. I turned to Lady Integra then bowed and grabbed my glasses and my hat and ran out of her bed chambers. I never turned back for I feared the look on Lady Integra's face if I did. I saw Seras running, I could catch up to her if I wanted to and then but, I decided to give her some time, time to heal, she was Vampire after all and she had all the time in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

I stared at the door and questioned what had just happened in my mind

I stared at the door and questioned what had just happened in my mind. Alucard, my servant and my protector had just… kissed me? The thing that puzzled me the most inside my very confused and jumbled head was the fact that I kissed him back. No doubt about it is the fact that I knew Alucard had fallen in love with me for the mere fact that I have heard him talking with my butler a bout my virginity. I know now that Alucard plan's to be the one to taste the blood of a virgin for the first time. What I was not aware was why… I always thought that a woman was aloud to choose who she wants to lie in her bed with and I knew that I had a certain amount of feelings for him but I never imagined doing such thing's with Alucard.

I rolled over my sheets and then jumped out of bed. I ran out of my bed chambers to where I thought I had seen Alucard leave to chase that new girl, Seras. I grabbed the gun just incase something may prove as a boundary for me while looking for him. I looked in the first room I came too which was the bathroom. I probably shouldn't have looked in there for the mere fact that I may have caught someone urinating or worse. But I did anyway, it was my mansion that I had inherited from my father and no one else's so I could barge in whenever I darn well feel fit.

The second room was the laundry room and there was also no one in there so I decided that there was a possibility he may not be in any of the obvious room's with Seras so I quickly ran over to where I knew Alucard's coffin lay. I creaked open the door and held the gun in firing position, I never truly liked going inside Alucard's room because to be honest with you dear reader I have never really liked the fact that it belonged to a vampire. But if it is true that I shall give my virginity to this man then we will probably take part in those kinds of actions in his room.

I quickly saw the alter where Alucard's coffin lay on top of with candles all around it, If you looked at it in a good way then you could probably turn this wreck of a place into a quiet romantic scene. I put the gun down and then I walked over to the coffin and placed my hand over the lid. It was cold stone and then I finally used both hands and pushed as hard as I could to push the lid of the coffin over. It was actually heavier then I thought and I didn't quite understand how Alucard managed to pull it back over himself exactly whenever he fell asleep. I saw him sleeping there and I reached out to touch his face. I hoped I didn't have to make some kind of blood offering to wake him. I really needed to talk to him about what exactly happened in my room.

Suddenly he grabbed my hand and his eyes shot open, they were crimson like some of the blood that had dried on his coffin probably from previous thing's he did because he knows he could never suck anyone's blood in my house, take them outside but never in my house.

"Alucard, what happened back in my chamber?"

I asked him, as if I wasn't afraid of him. I really was but I wouldn't let him know that, what kind of master I would be if I showed fear towards my slave. He wasn't really my slave, more my protector but I had given him that label, I wished when I turned 15 that maybe someday we could be more then friend's and he be my guardian but that was a long time ago. My infatuation with him weaned as I learned of what he truly was, a monster. I would forget sometimes and my old school girl infatuation would return sometimes but I tried to keep it at bay as best as possible.

"Forgive me My Lady, If you wish me to leave I will do just so. I just, I left for the sake of Seras, and she would be detrimental to this company if I let her stay there like that. I tried to console her but I never did."

I nodded my head, I was still in my night gown, it wasn't that long and by the time I had reached his coffin and now sat on the side of it, it had risen up to become right in the center of my thighs. I could see Alucard struggling to stay sane as I exposed my piece of flesh that he apparently found so tranquil and delicate that he didn't want to touch it for he thought he would tarnish my beauty or at least that is what he would say later on my birthday, when I lost my virginity to him.

"No, I do not hold such a grudge for such a simple kiss so harsh to the point where I would throw away my most trusted servant. Forgive me, my most trusted friend."

Then he said something that caught me by surprise for I thought he would never say such a thing. He looked up to me with pleading eyes through his black hair and whispered this, barely audible but I still managed to hear it.

"I wished that we could be more then just friend's my lady."

I quickly got my composure and then I spoke as softly as he had but knowing his demonic blood in him, he heard it as clear as day.

"Our position's would never allow it Alucard, at least not know. It would end all that my father tried to put together and my grandfather before him. You were summoned by my father to look after me, not to fall in love with me."

His eyes drooped as well as his features and he must have thought that I was a terrible woman and I was ending his life as he knew it without actually killing him. I reached out and touched him then I leaned forward and I kissed him as he had before in my bed chambers. We didn't pull away for a while before I finally lost all the air in my lung's and was forced to pull away.

"But, I never said that afterward, on my birthday nothing could transpire. Like my father and butler ordered both you and me you are not to touch me or even kiss me before my birthday, seeing as how you have already some one it is against all un written rules to do it once more."

I looked at how his face perked up and I smiled a warm smile, this is the first time that I and he had actually shared a warm moment that made you have that little tingle inside. If anything were to happen to Alucard I would never forgive myself but there is nothing I can do about it if something were to happen, all I could do was grieve. He was the type to get into trouble so I might as well take advantage of every moment we have before he is taken from me.

I moved my hand to his chest and then I pushed on it slightly, kissing him once more because I never really liked to stay away from a man whom I yearned for so hard. I hated the fact that I couldn't do anything with Alucard till my birthday, for my body almost couldn't control itself and it had a mind of its own.

I felt Alucard lift a hand and bring it to caress my chest and then slowly move his calloused thumb over my nipple. I hated how un ruley we were being to my father's orders but at the same time there was nothing I could do I was a slave tot his man more then he was a slave to me. I loved how he made my body feel and I wanted to feel more of it before the night was over. Not that I wanted to have sex with him but I wanted to feel his body, clothed, pressed against mine as we kissed passionately like two lover's in the midst.

He lifted himself out the of the casket and on the floor where he put me and then we both sat there kissing like the fiery being's we both really were inside. I loved this moment and I never wanted it to end. I reached inside his jacket and felt the black steel that protected him, lest he get in some serious fight he wouldn't be injured by a knife or a bullet or something of the sort.

I loved the way the suit outlined his abs and how he was making me feel, it felt like I was soaring to cloud nine and I was taking him with me. He pushed some foreign object into my mouth just then that took me out of my dreams. He pushed his tongue into my mouth, maneuvering it around my gums and my perfect teeth. I had the best dental possible for this time period and I always was taken care of to the nines when my father was alive. The night my father died everyone seemed to stop caring about me but me being 13 I could cook my own meal's and take care of my self if I needed to.

Suddenly I felt myself tipping backward and Alucard crawled on top of me with his scrawny body. He kept one hand to brace him self and then another hand to push through my long hair. Then to my pleasure he moved his hand to my breast and then fondled it, I stopped our kissing and let out some noise that I myself wasn't even familiar with.

I wrapped my legs up to rest on his back close to his but and then I lifted my hand's to go around his neck and push him closer to myself. Then I felt another change in my position. I was pushed forward on the floor and he moved his mouth to start their assault on my breasts. I let out that unfamiliar sound again and heard him chuckle, I started running my hand's over his back and called out his name softly. It was as if I had been taken over, a heat was bubbling in my stomach and it was some foreign feeling.

Right here was where I knew me and Alucard were meant to be, and as for all that stuff that I may have to deal with about the butler and not kissing Alucard till my birthday? I'll deal with that in the morning. As for this day, I'm retiring, with my love.


	3. Chapter 3

I breathed in and out slowly and looked up in the eyes of my soon to be lover… he was so beautiful it was killing me to watch him all these hours and not be able to at least indulge in the littlest passion like we had last night. He had kissed me like he would never see me again and his hips undulated into mine as we both pretended in our mines that we were making love. At the moment we were all gathered for a meeting in my grand hall, I once again wearing my non revealing clothing like men's wear and Alucard sitting directly opposite to me wearing his usual stuff the red cloak with the black undercoat.

Seras was there although I know she wanted to be anywhere else but here for the mere fact that this was one place she couldn't stop me from staring into the love of my life's eyes and imagine what had happened last night. That if he so much as did a 'quickie' I could be with a babe right now. I was expecting my menstrual cycle any time now and seeing as how we were so close to doing it last night it gave me the chills just thinking about it. I pregnant with a vampire's baby… how absurd, my father would never allow it.

All though he was talking about the fact that I were to give my virginity to Alucard and he barely believes in infidelity unless your previous partner has passed away or something of the sort… plus he also mentioned he would love to witness his daughter have grandchildren before he died but I was only 13 at the time and such a thing was not aloud, not in my father's house. I saw Seras bite her lip, she didn't like the fact that both him and I were staring at each other so passionately and it upset her even more to know that she had witnessed why we were being so passionate.

The night before I had cut off was amazing… He moved his hand's around me in places I never even knew existed and he made me feel the highest of pleasure's without letting me have so much as a glance at his own body. Indeed he had stripped me of my clothing and made me experience my first orgasm. Not brought out by intercourse but by a manipulation of the hands. It was wonderful, a night I shall truly not forget until my own grandkids are born.

"Please excuse me my lady… I have some matters to attend to at another location… Master Alucard I deeply apologize, butler."

And with that Seras left with a trail of hot tears on the oak wood table… I felt some remorse for her because was it not I who was feuding over almost the same situation while attending high school. I had fallen in love with a young man when I was in high school; he manipulated my mind and almost turned me against the family that I had left after my father had died. I only found out this afterward when he had stopped contacting me. A few weeks prior I found out that he was having sexual affairs with none other then whom I thought was my best friend. Suddenly Alucard smiled at me and immediately I felt all hot and bothered. I called the meeting to a close and Alucard and I stumbled up to my bedchamber's kissing in a heated passion.

"Alu-Alucard… Please, Cant we just- just once… and not until our wedding night… plea-please… just once."

At the moment he was sucking on the juncture of my neck making me tremble in his wake, I felt so weak when he did these things to a woman such as my self. He lowered me onto my bed and peeled back the collar, having undone the buttons quite some time ago on our way up the stairs. Before I had known it we were both naked and I was crying terribly on the other side of my bed while Alucard sat on the opposite side with his back turned to me. We hadn't known what we were doing, we weren't sure of our mental capacity at the time in which we were ready to indulge in such activities. Worry not for I hadn't lost my virginity yet but I was pretty damn close to it. He had crawled on top of me and was ready to taint my virgin blood but I stopped, I worried I copped out. At the moment both of us had experienced an orgasm.

My own obviously brought out by him only this time his mouth had worked the magic, his brought out of my own hand. It had been awkward at first to feel such an engorged part of a man before. So awkward that I just decided for the hell of it I might do it for him. He had done the same to me twice now it was only right that I returned the favor.

"Lady Integra… feels no remorse for what we did, I beg of you… For if you ask me to leave now I fear that I shall do something neither of us would appreciate."

I looked at him and before I knew it we were at it once more, he pounced on me once again his male appendage rising for the occasion my own body reacting in several ways… too many to count.

We fell asleep in the early afternoon like that… kissing and touching like lovers, my conscience had left me and I was in complete and total bliss, he had begged me to let him in more then twice for we carried on for hours, instead I dealt with him in other ways that didn't particularly involve my hand.

Alucard was my friend, my protector, my love and would soon be my lover if I had it my way. Until morning everyone else can keep there little nose out of it including that tiny no it all Seras. Morning will await me and my love… until then Adieu…


	4. Chapter 4

I sighed while walking around the castle grounds, I hated the way she looked at him and he looked at her, it was disgusting. Even though I know that in my heart I only wished me and him could look at each other the same way. I then came across the shooting grounds that I had once witnessed Lady Integra and Alucard smooching at. I brushed my foot up against the button on the plat form and all most immediately a target was set up. I took the gun from my holster hesitantly and then shot the target in the middle like I was supposed to. Then I stopped, for I heard talking, not close to me though for one of the advantages of being turned into a vampire was that you could hear from at least 10 mile radius, they weren't close but they weren't that far. I put the gun back in my holster and then ran swiftly around the bushes that lined the side of the mansion.

I gasped as I saw Alucard and Lady Integra, he was backing her up against the statue of Lady Integra's father, they weren't supposed to be doing this kind of thing but because I had such love for Alucard I would never tell anyone of the thing's that he and Lady Integra did. Then I saw something that intrigued me more, his hand started to disappear underneath Lady Integra's waistband. Her head tipped back in pleasure and then his hand came out again covered in an icky substance. I had no idea what it was for I was still a virgin and didn't usually go on sexual escapades like what Lady Integra and Alucard had been doing for the past couple month's.

I gasped as I tripped over myself because I was trying to peek further at them and made the most abrupt sound. When I looked up again Integra and Alucard were gone, I sighed, and I had just ruined my chance to frame them on something again if I ever became so upset. I was going to get up when I suddenly saw Alucard right in front of me. I stuttered to find an excuse as to why I was there but only this came out.

"M-Master?"

"Seras, I do know you've been spying on me and Integra for quite some time, I'm politely asking you to stop."

That was when it was as if all my senses had stopped working and I stepped out of line. I grabbed him by the collar and brought him so close to my face I could all most kiss him.

"I'm tired of waiting, Integra… Integra doesn't love you like I love you! I want you for you she wants you for your outside appearance… DO YOU HEAR ME!?! I LOVE YOU!!"

And with that I kissed him, on the lips full force, I melted into the kiss and suddenly felt as if someone stuck some strange substance into my mouth. Why was I doing this? Why was he doing this? He was a taken man and I was crossing all the boundaries of that.

"What is it you want? Do you want to make love…? Do you want to be intimate with someone? What do you want!? I can give you whatever you want!"

He looked down at me with what seemed to be pity, I didn't want to be pitied but I know that on the outside I did look a wreck. I put a hand on his face and then I pounced on him, before I had known it we were entangled in each other and I was ready to cry my eyes out, It hurt so bad, but I was happy for I had him, I was the one he gave his virginity to and I would forever hang that over Integra's head if I had to.

"Seras… What have I done? I love Integra."

I rolled over because my back was to him; I put a hand on his chest which was heaving up and down probably from the exertion of making love. I put a gentle kiss on his lips and then soothed back his hair.

"No… You love me… you love me because I love you and we can stay like this for as long as you like."

I didn't like manipulating him but I loved him and Integra only loved him for the fact that she could have a husband that would all way's protect her because of his appearance. I loved him because he was a man that had been hurt and I was interested in healing his wounds. Slowly but surely he started to caress my arm and I smiled in the afterglow, No one would be able to steal this moment from me, no one.

We would make a perfect team, a vampire and a vampire, how wonderful we would be together. Maybe one day we could consider putting the guns aside and starting a family, I know he wouldn't want to at first but we could consider it. For now I was just happy with knowing that it was me he was in bed with at the moment. Not the boss, not another vampire woman, me.

"Seras am I doing the right thing."

He asked me as he rolled on top of me and pushed me into the bed, I smiled, and at least he was making strides to do the right thing. I nodded and then put my hands on either side of his face and kissed him.

"Yes… Continue Alucard."

We continued making love all night and each time was better, I sighed in satisfaction each time me and him came together and I knew that I was his love despite that other girl, I was starting to forget her name. As for the fact that he wasn't supposed to sleep with anyone till he was with Lady Integra I'll deal with that in the morning.


End file.
